Forgotten Memories
by Your Angel of Darkness
Summary: Seperated once again, Sora,Kairi and Riku's of one another are beginning to fade. Roxas and Namine are trying to bring them back together,but could they be doing more?READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

* * *

Her white dress moved gently in a mesmerizing way with the light wind that came from somewhere in the blank room. Her platinum blond hair was in layers and over one shoulder. Her fair skin and ocean blue eyes made her look like an angel. Her eyes were saddened and dull. Namine shook her head as if she were disagreeing with herself. She sat in the white chair, a blank notepad in her lap and a pencil in her hands, inches away from the paper.

A flash of red hair whipped by, as a young girl rushed by, with an armful of books. Her red hair was straight, and somewhat like Namine's. Her blue eyes bewildered. She looked no older than 18. She wore a pink cotten candy colored miniskirt, black ribbons flying from the top of the skirt, and black lace at the hems. A matching pink corset top was on her torso. She wore black lacelike arm warmers, that went to her elbow. Her firey red hair tied with a ribbon,but hit her cheeks and shoulders as she ran. Her black boots were heavy and hot in the warm sun, which went to her knees."Damn it, these boots are so heavy!" She swore, struggling to run and hold the books while she did. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened when the books escaped her grasp and onto the slightly cool concrete below, she was falling. It all seemed like it was happening in slow motion.Kairi shut her eyes, waiting for impact.But none came. Kairi opened an eye and blinked, some one had caught her. But who?

* * *

Elsewhere.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" A young brunette yelled, he pulled at his hair, trying with all his might to drown out the wailing. His baby sister's cries pierced the once quiet mansion. Sora glared at her. Sure, she was only a one-year-old and was "innocent", as his mother said. He narrowed his blue eyes. He soon gave up and sighed, picking Tsuki into one of his arms. He went to the mirror and withh onme hand, fixed his hair, it was flat in the front, some hair in the way of his eyes and in the back spiked up. He wore the black and red gloves that he always wore. Tsuki had stopped crying, staring at him with his big olive green eyes.

He set her down and watched her waddle away. He wore a black shirt with a red and blue hoodie on top. It was zipped up,but slightly open. He wore black knee-length shorts, two elastic bands crisscrossed across his butt, both red. He slipped on his black and gray checkered Vans. "Mom, I'm leaving!" Sora yelled. His mother's voice came from afar, "Be Careful!" Sora rolled his eyes, "Yeah,Yeah." He grabbed his car keys and a very unique looking necklace. On it's silver chain was a silver key. He slipped it on and got into his silver convertible,shutting the door after he got in. He started the ignition and drove out of the driveway.

* * *

Namine sat down, the world around her blank,white,empty..She tapped the pencil against her chin, a small smile crept across her face and a whisper slipped out of her lips,"Don't worry, I'll do what I can to bring us back together. Her pencil touched the white paper and she began to draw a picture of Kairi,Sora,and Riku, right beside them was herself and Roxas. She sighed softly and shut her eyes.

Kairi blushed hard as her blue eyes met with what seemed her eyes but of a young boy. She quickly stood. The boy helped her pick up the books and stray papers that had fallen. He had blond hair that was short in the front and long in the back, it was slightly spiked. He glanced at her and smiled sheepishly. He wore a red t-shirt with a black and white short sleeve jacket on top. On his right hand, he wore two rings, one black and the other black & white, each on one finger. He extended an arm towards her, a black and white checkered wristband on his wrist. He smiled, "Hi, I'm Roxas."He introduced. Kairi blinked.

Laughter echoed through her ears. Two boys ran ahead of what seemed a younger version of her. They seemed so happy, so carefree. The sand underneath their feet, the smell of salt water in the air, the waves crashing against the shore. It seemed so familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

Roxas blinked,"Um hello?" Kairi blinked,snapping out of it. "Oh! Sorry, I sorta blanked out."She said blushing somewhat. She took his hand in hers and shook it,"I'm Kairi." Roxas smiled, "Need a hand?" he asked, glancing at the books in her arm, without her consent he took the books from her arms. Kairi smiled,"Thanks, I need to get those books to the library."Roxas nodded and accompanied her to the library.

* * *

Namine's eyes snapped open, she glanced around. Something seemed out of place. Namine stood abruptly, her gaze on her hand. Her mouth open in a silent scream, "M-My hand!" Namine's hand was slowly dissapearing. Soon, it was her whole arm. Kairi stopped short, a tingling sensation shot through her body. Roxas glanced at her, stopping. His white pants nearly being dragged on the floor.Kairi gasped in surprise as he body glowed a ghastly white. "What is this!?"She screamed in her mind. Roxas nearly dropped the books, knowing what was happening, the same had happened to Sora when he was asleep...

* * *

Cliffy..  
Hoped you liked this story.I got my braces and im busy with highschool so I don't know when im gonna update.

Your Angel Of Darkness.

Next Chapter: Drawn out Destiny


End file.
